Book One: Rising Eclipse
by PhoenixFire52
Summary: A mysterious Alicorn wakes up in the Everfree with no memory of who he is. This pony, named Eclipse, is Equestria's only hope against ancient evil. With the help of new friends and the Princess of the Sun, he must save this peaceful land. I am pretty bad at summaries and this is also my first Fanfic story. Rated M for language, violence and/or maybe sexual content later on.
1. Prologue

**I do not own any characters from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Those characters belong to Hasbro and Lauren Faust. I own only Eclipse and would like it if he stayed mine only.**

* * *

Prologue

In the beginnings of Equis, there was a mighty race of beings called Alicorns. They made home in a land that was once named Alicandria. All of the races of the world looked at this mighty race with awe or fear of their might. These powerful beings ruled over their land peacefully, but if the need arose, they would use the awesome power they had to smite any threat. But that rarely occurred.

For many millennia, the alicorn kind stayed in power. But suddenly, they vanished. Or most did. The races of ponies, living in the surrounding continent, looked to the mighty alicorns for guidance and leadership, fell to squabbling and divided into their three, separate clan.

The Earth ponies. They hard workers of the land. They produced food for all three clans and had no wings or magic, but they had their tremendous strength and expert green hooves.

The Pegasi. This prideful clans were flying ponies. They were strong and fast. They also controlled the weather systems over the surface.

The Unicorns. Wielders of a great magic. They used their natural abilities to gain wealth and provide various services for the other two clans.

Each group relied on the others, but the fighting between them brought them into a harsh winters caused by Vertigos, who fed on anger and violence. The quest for new lands were launched by all.

Their conquests brought them to the same, new land and with them unknowing, found the ancient lands of the alicorn and started to bring the winter to the new land because of the bickering they did attracted the Vertigos. Friendships were eventually forged between the three races and pushed the desolate snows and wind away. The three clans agreed to settle their differences and settle the land they called Equestria.

Two members from the thought to be extinct Alicorn race became the rulers over the land. Celestia and Luna. The sisters, thought they were alone in the world of mortal races. But that, was all about to change.


	2. Chapter 1- Wake up

**I do not own any characters from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Those characters belong to Hasbro and Lauren Faust. I own only Eclipse and would like it if he stayed mine only.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Wake up

The darkness surrounded me. I couldn't see anything. "Eclipse it's time to wake up." A melodic female voice said. The sound came from every which way at once.

"Wait! Who are you? Where am I?" I questioned.

The voice spoke again. "It's time to wake up Eclipse." The voice echoed and started to fade. "It's time to wake."

I felt a tugging on my soul. "No! Don't leave! Please, tell me who I am." A single word came as a reply. Barely a whisper in the suffocating darkness.

"Eclipse."

* * *

"Sister, it is time to lower the moon." A tall white Alicorn walked into the room of the other shorter, dark blue one's.

"I know Tia. It's just..." she sighed.

"What is it Luna?" The white being asked. Concern showing in her expression.

"Something's going to happen. Tis just a feeling that tis there, in the distance. Doth thou feel it too?"

The other nodded. "Yes Luna. I can feel it and, I hope it doesn't bring harm upon my little ponies." She stated, looking out of a window, east.

* * *

The sunlight shone through my eyelids. It's glorious warmth spreading over me like a covering blanket. My eyes opened slowly so they could adjust to the bright light. I was laying on the ground on top of soft grass.

I couldn't remember how I got here or what I was or where I came from. Nothing. Except my name. It was Eclipse. That much was clear. I couldn't pull up anything up from the deep, recesses of my mind so I decided to try to stand and find out more about my surroundings.

Getting to my feet resulted with me landing hard onto my face. I shook my head to clear the small stars from my vision.

"What the?" I look to see what was the problem. As far a I knew, nothing was. I had four legs with hooves. My gaze turned to the surrounding clearing. "Where am I?" I successfully stood up on the second try and was unrewarded in trying to recognize where I was. Again, nothing came to mind.

"Hm. Trees, trees and other plant life." I noticed a small pool of water to my left. Taking wobbly steps, I went towards the water source. At the edge, I looked down. The pool was transparent to the very bottom where a pebbly bed rested. My reflection had great detail on the still surface. I got a very good look at what I looked like.

I was a pony. I may have not had any remembrance about my past, but I knew what things were. I had an unblemished black coat of fur. My mane was medium of length and had a rustled look. It was stark white with contrasting purple streaks in various places along its length. The same went for my tail, but it wasn't short or messy. In fact it was quite long. It didn't quite reach the ground, maybe 10 centimeters from the ground. I was tall, at least compared to some of things around me.

When I investigated my appearance further I asked myself how I could have missed these two, obvious features. On my upper forehead, stood a horn. It was long and had a very pointy end. The other feature, or should I say features, are two... what appeared to be wings. I turned my head around to look at said wings and opened them. The wing were also long and stretched to an impressive wingspan. And to my delight I could feel and move each individual feather. The wings were also jet black.

I stepped away from the edge of the pool. "Hmm. I wonder if I can..." I thrusted by still open wings down towards the grounds, lifting off. "Cool I'm flyi..." I fell and struck the ground face first, getting a spike of pain shot through my nose. I stood back up and rubbed my muzzle. "I think that wasn't a very smart idea."

I moved my head to look at the sky. I had decided to travel and see what I found. But first I need my bearings. The sun had risen not too long ago and was beginning its westward journey across the blue vastness.

_That means west is the direction I'm taking._ I thought to myself. I turned, putting my back to the sun, and picked my way through the trees ahead of me.

* * *

**Now. Before you judge me, this is my first Fanfic. I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistake that I may make. Also, I am not an expert on MLP: FiM but I will try to stick to the character personalities as close as possible, but I won't get them perfect. This story takes place somewhere during Season 2 before the Royal Wedding. Thanks. Please R&R. PheonixFire out.**


	3. Chapter 2- What and Where I am

**I do not own any characters from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Those characters belong to Hasbro and Lauren Faust. I own only Eclipse and would like it if he stayed mine only.**

* * *

Chapter 2- What and Where I am.

I progressed through some heavily wooded areas. There were some very frightening noises, but nothing came forth to meet me. Walking became easier as I went and I also tried a few more experimental flaps with my wings. Each time I landed on my face getting a muzzle full of dirt.

The trees began to get less frequent, and the undergrowth I was pushing through thinned out slowly. I tripped on a tree root that I had missed and over-corrected my fall, ending up on my rear. "Ow. What's up with me falling and hurting myself?" I asked myself.

I rubbed a stinging on my flank after getting back onto my hooves. The journey continued for a little while before a clearing broke through the mess of a forest. Looking around, I knew I had found some civilization. At the middle of the clearing sat a hut that looked like an old tree, and on the surrounding ground sat various statues.

Near the hut was a cauldron on a fire. Whoever was cooking was making a very nasty looking, bubbly green slime. I kept looking at the contents of the cauldron, not getting too close for fear of something crawling out and eating me, when I heard the door to the hut open and a very audible gasp. I turned to see that the owner to the gasp was a zebra, shorter than I. It's black and white mane was styled up into a mohawk. The mysterious being also had gold rings around its neck and forelegs and gold hoop earrings.

It looked around the to the edges of the clearing, then eyed me and then spock.

"Come out, whoever may be causing the illusion. For you are causing me a lot of much confusion." It rhymed its sentences. I don't know why. And I didn't think that I was an illusion ether.

"Um. Hi. I uh... I'm sure I'm very real, and I don't think anpony followed me." I said as I looked over my shoulder. Her eyebrow rose when I replied. "Can you tell me where I am or why I'm in a forest?"

"You are in the forest called Everfree. A place of danger and mystery. But for why you are in this haunted place, I do not know, I have not seen your face." She rhymed all of her sentences. That was confusing, but I could understand her meanings.

"So... I am in a dangerous place with no memory of who or where I am? Well isn't that just bucking great." I said quietly towards the ground. The zebra's eyebrow was trying to escape again. Probably because of my choice of vocabulary. I looked back up at her because she cleared her throat.

"I do not have clue about you, but I must invite you in because Alicorns are so few." The zebra motioned for me to come inside.

Should I trust her? I just met her and she's inviting me, a stranger, into her home. I shrugged. Well, if all else fails, I am bigger than she is. Maybe I can get away from her if thing make a turn for the worst.

"Can you tell me your name first? My name's Eclipse."

"My name, Zecora it be. My name is unique, it says that it's me." She replied.

"Okay. So what's an Alicorn thingy exactly?" I asked as I walked inside.

"Alicorn is the masters of all prospects. They have power in all three sects Earth, Magic, and Sky. Having greater manipulation than the Earth ponies, Unicorns, and Pegasi." She closed the door and turned around. "You are an Alicorn my friend. I must tell Twilight so she can see if you are actually real and not pretend." She walked to the door and grabbed a cloak.

"What? I don't get it. Plus I just got here and I hardly know you. What's the big deal?" She was making no sense with her rhymes and stuff.

"I understand that you have no idea of what you are. So I will tell of the history of them and bring you to par. Long ago, there was a race of powerful beings. They called themselves Alicorns, they ruled and overseen things." She paused in her speech. "They governed for many years, this land in peace. Ponies were happy but then the Alicorns just seemed to cease. There was no explanation for their disappearance and only a few still had perseverance." She moved various thing around the room. "Only a few can still be found. I must tell Twilight Sparkle, so do not leave here because there might be dangers around."

And with that, she walked out the door. It closed behind her with a tiny click.

I knew she was right, I had some bad feelings when I made my way through the forest. There was a number of things I still wanted to know, but I was fine for now. I didn't know who this Twilight Sparkle was but, I was hoping that she could shed some more light on my situation.

Oh if only I could remember.

* * *

**Hey all. Well those of you that a choosing to read this story, I thank thy for at least giving this a try. Trust me, I have never publicly posted something that I have written before. Please R&R if you can.**

**PheonixFire**


	4. Chapter 3- Twilight Sparkle

**I do not own any characters from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Those characters belong to Hasbro and Lauren Faust. I own only Eclipse and would like it if he stayed mine only.**

* * *

Chapter 3- Twilight Sparkle

I must have fallen asleep while was waiting for Zecora to return with this Twilight Sparkle, because I woke up with a start, wondering where I was. The little recent events came back to me. I was at Zecora's hut, safe and sound, I hoped.

There was no clock anywhere that I could see in the humble residence. Most of the wall spaces were filled with shelves with jars sitting on them, drying plants, and more masks, like the ones outside but smaller. A number of things hung from the ceiling held up by rope.

I decided to take some time and look around. Maybe read the labels on some of the various jars around the room. I attempted to but most were to hard to pronounce, and some I just didn't bother to read because of the complexity of the names.

In another room, there was a bed. Probably my friendly hostess'. I figured it not nice to snoop. Least Zecora kick me out into the wild forest. Speaking of which, it looked considerably later than it had before. I must have slept for almost a whole day. Which was okay, I guess.

I laid down on the floor not caring if I got my coat dirty. I was bored and wondering when Zecora would get back. There was absolutely nothing to do. I laid there scanning the room, focusing on the hairs that fell in front of my eyes.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a disgruntled zebra.

"Okay Zecora, let's see this pony that you think is an Alicorn so I can get home." A voice said from behind Zecora.

Said zebra stepped inside and then to the side. A purple pony walked in the door. She had a darker purple mane and tail that had pink and violet streaks in it. On her forehead sat a horn, like mine but shorter. _This must be Twilight Sparke. Hmm I pictured her a little taller._ I thought. This mare was shorter than I. She only came up to my shoulder.

She hadn't seemed to notice me when she came in through the door. In fact, her attention seemed to be mainly on Zecora. That is until Zecora pointed in my direction without a word.

As our eyes met, she gasped and stood there with her mouth agape. I walked up to her and put my hoof out in greeting.

"Hi. My name's Eclipse, and you must be Twilight Sparkle. It's nice to meet you." That didn't seem to have had any effect. "Um... Are you okay?" I asked. I touched her shoulder and shook her slightly.

She finally came to her senses after a few shakes. "Hehe. Sorry about that. I just got... surprised. So you must be the "Alicorn" that Zecora was telling me about. I personally don't think that you're really an Alicorn but, I have been wrong in the past. Yes, my name is Twilight Sparkle. Zecora said you called yourself Eclipse?" I nodded. She pulled a notebook and quill out of a bag on her back and jotted stuff down. "Okay. Where are you from Eclipse?"

"I don't know Twilight." I replied.

"What do you mean you don't know?" She asked. "Everypony has to come from somewhere."

Zecora cleared her throat to get our attention. "Twilight Sparkle, if I may interlude. Why? Because I don't want to be rude. I think that this pony doesn't know anything. Nothing of his past, or his birthplace, not one little inkling."

"But he does however, seem to remember his name. He may need some testing and then maybe our opinions will be the same."

"Okay Zecora." Twilight Sparkle sighed. She then turned to me. "Will you at least let me run a solidity spell on your wings and horn? I'll warn you though. It will feel strange at first. But it won't take more than a few seconds."

Her few seconds turned out to be a couple of minutes. I agreed obviously. I didn't believe she would honestly harm me. Twilight Sparkle was right. The transparent pinkish glow of the "spell" surrounding my wings and horn did feel pretty, well, weird.

The glow dissipated. "There, all finished." She said. "As far as I can tell, your wings and horn are solid. But that still doesn't tell me if you're a true Alicorn or not. I will have to message Princess Celestia as soon as I get home."

"Okay then. What now.?" I asked. I wasn't sure if Zecora actually want me here. And not because that I was weird or dangerous, it was because the hut didn't seem like it had any more rooms or place for somepony to stay. At least, hope it's the latter.

"Well. Zecora doesn't have enough room for more than herself, so, I let you stay with me at my place. At least until we know what Princess Celestia want to do." She paused to put her notebook and quill into her bag. "Besides. I doubt that you have any mean intentions so it wouldn't be much of a problem."

"Okay." _Wow. Two ponies in even less days than that have let a complete stranger into there home. _I thought. _I hope everypony else meet will be as accepting as these two.._

"Right than. Let's go."

I followed Twilight Sparkle out of the door that Zecora held open for us.

"So long for now Eclipse my friend. Don't worry, we will meet again, whether you're an Alicorn, or just pretend." I said my thanks for her letting me stay, and she said it was nothing in her rhyming way. (No that was not intended).

Twilight Sparkle and I made our way down a path that she started down. Silence held for some time as we went.

I broke that silence before it could get awkward. "Twilight Sparkle. I have a question."

"Please just call me Twilight." she said.

"Okay than Twilight. May I ask a question?"

"Sure, go ahead." She answered.

"You keep mentioning a Princess Celestia. Does she rule here?" I asked.

Twilight turned her head towards me. "Yes. Princess Celestia rules Equestria. So does her sister, Princess Luna. They respectively take turns. Celestia rules the day, and Luna the night. Princess Celestia is also my teacher and is like a second mother to me. She the best pony that anypony could ask for. Kind and benevolent. Princess Luna is her younger sibling. She's still getting used to things around here."

"What do you mean? Was she gone or something?" I wondered.

"Well, yes. She was banished to the moon around two thousand years ago because of what Nightmare Moon did."

"Oh. What did Nightmare Moon do?" This was getting interesting to say the least.

Twilight turned her attention back to the path in front of us. "She took over Princess Luna and tried to plunge Equestria into eternal night."

The forest canopy grew thicker as we progressed. The same pinkish aura from earlier surrounded her horn and washed the area near us in a pinkish light.

"So how did Princess Luna get back here after being stuck up here for so long Twilight?"

"Nightmare Moon returned to try to place Equestria in eternal darkness again. Princess Celestia went missing and we thought all was lost. But me and my friend found out that we were the fabled Elements of Harmony and we defeated Nightmare Moon, freeing Princess Luna. Princess Celestia forgave Luna soon after, and they started to rule together again."

"Wow. That's quite an interesting story." The rest of the trip out of the forest was in silence. Sweet, sweet silence.

The forest ended. And when I say ended, I mean it. The trees just abruptly stopped in more or less a straight line. No more trees grew past some sort of unseen border. Anyways, when we got out of the forest, I saw a town not too far from where we were. And even closer to us was a small wooden cottage. Twilight walked past the cottage and across a bridge with me following all the while.

The purple pony extinguished the soft light and continued to the town using the light of the full moon that was already a quarter of the way through its journey across the sky. The sky itself filled with twinkling and shimmering stars.

The town was quiet as we walked. Nopony would want to be out at this time of night. Eventually, we stood in front of a tree that had a sign outside and a candle on the doorway. Multiple window shown with light and a balcony was even amongst the branches of the tree.

"Here we are. My home sweet home. And for now, it is also yours. Twilight pushed the door open as she walked. "Spike, I'm home." She hollered. No answer came. "He must be asleep. He is little after all." Twilight magiced the bags she had off of her and onto a table. "Here. Let me show you where you will be staying."

The thing that awed me the most about the room we had just entered, was the vast number of books that were stored around the room on shelves built into the walls. There were so many, so neat and tidy.

Twilight led me upstairs where multiple doors were lined up. "Your room will be the far one on the right. The bathroom is the middle one. Make sure you knock first before entering, and my room is the one on the left." She walked over to the right door and opened it. "There's a bed and dresser and a lamp inside." She walked back to the top of the stairs. "Make yourself at home. I'll see you in the mourning."

"Thanks Twilight." I said.

"Oh no problem." She walked down the stairs to the main room. I made my way into the room. I closed the door behind me and without checking the rest of the room, which also held a number of books, I fell into the bed I was borrowing.

_I wonder what tomorrow will bring._ I thought to myself. _Today has certainly been an experience. I'll just have to wait and see. _And with those thoughts having run their course, I drifted off into the oblivion that is sleep.

* * *

**Upon a suggestion, the chapters will be slightly longer. Which in turn, will make updates further apart. I have to have time for the friends of mine that are editing this to edit this. I thank those that are reading and I hope that this can really turn out great. If you hav any suggestions, please PM me or out it in a review. Thanks again.**

**An admirer of her Majesty Celestia,**

**PheonixFire**


End file.
